Their Little Secret
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Silvia has a secret she’s been keeping from everyone, including her brother. Every night she sneaks out, with a bag full of food and water and doesn’t return until just before sunrise. And when she does return, she goes straight for the showers and doesn’


**Their Little Secret**

_Silvia has a secret she's been keeping from everyone, including her brother. Every night she sneaks out, with a bag full of food and water and doesn't return until just before sunrise. And when she does return, she goes straight for the showers and doesn't come out until she smells entirely of shampoo and perfume. Apollo wants to know what up, and who or what she's going to at night. So he follows her and learns her secret and they keep it a secret together. Somehow along the way, they get closer then they once were._

* * *

The night was clear and the moon was fully out and shining it's light down on the darken world. The stars surrounding the moon, shined just as bright. Looking up at the sky, seeing how clear it looked, you forget about everything that is happening down on the earth. You forget about all about the shadow angels and the people they've taken away. Your mind clears and you find peace in the night sky.

Well for most people anyways.

'_Baron.'_ Looking up at the moonlight sky, hands in his pockets, Apollo looked up at the moon and thought of his best friend and of the little kids that was always with them. What happened to them? Are they in pain? And what about Baron? Did he really die that day, or is he still being held captive by the shadow angels?

All these thought were swimming in Apollo's head. He wished he had the answers to them, but he knew that he would never get his answers until he finally beat those shadow angels.

Deciding it was time to go back in and sleep, Apollo turned around to go into his room, when the wind blew by and was carrying a familiar scent. Sniffing the air a few times he turned around to see, Silvia, running away from the headquarters, with what looked like a bag full of food in her hands.

'_Wonder what little miss brother dear is up to? And just where the hell is she going with all that food?' _He was tempted to follow her, but a yawned escaped from him and he just decided to let her go wherever she wanted to and went to bed.

Jumping into his bed, Apollo closed his eyes and was ready to sleep when Pierre spoke up. "So, princess is leaving us again is she?" Sitting up, Apollo saw Pierre looking out the window watching Silvia's retreating back get farther and farther away. "This has been going on for almost a month now. Where do you think she goes?" He asked turning to Apollo with a playful look in his eyes.

"Don't know and don't really care" Lying back down on his bed, he closed his eyes and tried once again to go to sleep.

"Hey! You don't think she has a secret boyfriend that she doesn't want us, or her brother to find out about?" Apollo growled at Pierre and muttered a quick shut up. "The guy could be in like some street gang or someone else that her brother would hate." He added thinking of who it might be that Silvia is keeping quite about.

"As if! Our so-called little princess is way too obsessed with her brother to have a boyfriend." He told him never once opening his eyes.

"Hey, you never know kid. Love makes you do crazy things." He ended their conversation with that and went to bed. While he went to sleep instantly, Apollo was left with a restless mind.

'_A secret boyfriend.' __He thought over what Pierre has just said moments ago. Could Silvia really be seeing someone behind their backs? Someone she didn't want anyone to know about? Not Pierre or Reika or her brother or him?_

"Please. As if she could ever get someone to date her." He said to himself and forced himself to go to sleep, hoping to find some peace there. But Pierre's words never left his mind, they just kept repeating over and over again.

/Apollo's Dream/

_He walked down the empty streets, nose up in the air, searching for her scent. He kept sniffing the air trying to catch a whiff of it, but he still couldn't smell her. No matter how many times he sniffed the air or the ground, he couldn't pick up her scent._

_Why? Why couldn't he smell her? He knew her scent by heart. It was her scent that he first smelt the day they meet, even with the sewers smell covering them, he was still able to smell her. It was her scent that alerted him of her presences. That day his nose and his body were screaming at him, telling him, that she was close by. But then why couldn't he smell her now?_

_Punching the closest building, he leaned his forehead against the wall to try and calm himself down. There was no point in getting worked up; if he did then he really never would find her. He let a sigh escape from his lips and he stayed against the wall, letting it cool him off. He stayed there for a few minutes, relaxing and calm, when the wind blew by, carrying her scent with it. He immediately sniffed the air and found the direction in which she was in. _

_He ran at full speed following her scent in the wind. He had to find her. He didn't know why he had to, but he just knew that he needed to. Turning the corner, he finally caught a glimpse of her blonde hair and her scent hit him so hard that he had to stop and breathe it in. He stopped at the corner to caught his breathe before he would step out and get her. She was in the back of an abandoned bar with a messed up pink neo sign. She seemed to be looking around for something._

"_You can come out now. I know you're there." Silvia suddenly spoke up. She was smiling sweetly and her voice sounded so gentle and loving. She was speaking in a way he had never heard before. She didn't even talk to Sirius that way._

_He figured that she caught him and was ready to come out, when someone else did._

"_I guess I should've known you know where I was." He couldn't see the person's face, but he knew it was male. He narrowed his eyes and glared at the person whose face he could not see._

"_Of course. After all I know everything about you." Silvia said walking up to that person and taking his hand in hers._

_He tried to sniff the air for that person's scent, to see if he could figure out who they were, but he couldn't find it. It was like that person didn't have a scent._

"_Oh! You do, do you?" The male said giving a light laugh at Silvia. He moved his hand and cupped her cheek in his hand and moved her face to fully look at her._

_Apollo let out a low strong growl and was ready to kill this person. He didn't understand why he was so mad, but he just wanted that person, whoever the hell he was, to move away from Silvia._

_He was ready to run at them, push Silvia's new 'friend' up against the wall and punch his lights out, when she spoke words that made him stop in his tracks. "Of course I do. After all, I love you." She moved closer and shared a kiss with the man she was meeting. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he moved his other hand to her waist._

_Apollo couldn't move. He couldn't think. He couldn't breath. He just slumped against the wall, gasping for air. It was like their kiss was sucking the life right out of him. His body felt weak and his heart…it was in so much pain. He never felt this kind of pain in his entire life. _

"_So, are you sure you want to do this?" He heard the man's voice and willed himself to not listen. To cover his ears and run away, but his body wouldn't move, so he sat there listening to them talk._

"_Of course I am. I wouldn't have come tonight if I didn't want to do this." Silvia spoke up this time. To Apollo, she sounded really happy. "I brought all my stuff that I would need; now all we need to do is leave this place before someone realizes I'm gone."  
_

_Leave? He turned his head to stare at Silvia and he finally noticed the backpack she had on. She was going to leave town with this guy. She was going to leave everyone. He brother? Her friends? Him? No. He couldn't let that happen. He had to stop her. He wouldn't let her leave._

_He wouldn't let her leave him here, all alone. Finding strength he stood up and revealed himself to the couple._

"_Silvia!" He shouted out, stopping the couple._

"_Apollo?! What are you doing here?" Silvia screamed at him, never once moving away from the man._

"_That doesn't matter! What do you think you're doing?! You're just gonna leave town, leave all of us, for some guy?!?!" He was furious. How dare someone try and take Silvia away. "He's probably a shadow angel pretending to be human, just using you to try and get the rest of us!!" That had to be it. A shadow angel put her under a spell. There's no way that she could actually fall in love with someone else._

"_Apollo, you don't understand. He's not a shadow angel or anything like that. I'm leaving here because I love him and I know by staying here that we'll never be able to be together." Silvia turned around and hugged the guy whose face was still in the shadows. _

"_No! You can't be serious!" Apollo took a step back and he couldn't breathe again. Everything around them seemed to be disappearing and Silvia and the guy were moving farther and farther away from him._

"_Goodbye Apollo. Tell everyone I'm sorry, but I'm doing this for love." Her voice was getting weaker and weaker as she moved away._

"_NO! DON'T GO!!!" In a depress attempt he chased after them, trying to catch them but to no avail. They were gone and he was left all alone. "She's gone. Silvia...she really left." He fell to the ground, his legs no longer able to support him, he just laid on the ground, his eyes were dull and held no life in them. He stayed on the ground, not knowing or caring for how long. He just didn't care, about anything, anymore._

_She was gone. Silvia was gone._

_His body moving on its own, sat up and he stared up at the sky. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He let out a cry of anger and sadness. He cried out into the night sky, waking himself from this nightmare._

/End Dream/

Jumping up from his sleep, Apollo panted heavily in his bed, his body was shaking and he couldn't remember where he was for a minute. All he remembered was the dream.

"Silvia!" Jumping from his bed he ran out of the room and ran all over the base searching for her. He ran up and down the halls before finally caughting her scent. He ran as fast as he could, his dream felt too real to him and he needed to be sure that it really was just a dream.

The door to the showers opened and Silvia walked out, her pajamas on and a towel in her hands trying to dry her wet hair. She began to walk back to where her and her brother stayed when she heard foot steps, coming towards her, and by the sound of it the person was in a hurry.

She turned around just in time so see Apollo turning the corner, running at her.

"Apollo!" She saw how fast he was running and knew he couldn't stop and knew that she would be able to get out of the way in time. So she just closed her eyes and waited to get hit by him.

He heard her voice. He smelt her scent. He could see her standing right in front of him. He felt so relived that he let a happy grin overtake his face. With amazing ability he stopped himself just in time before he crashed into Silvia.

"Mornin' stinky." He joked with her still wearing his grin. He knew that it was just a dream but he felt so relived when he saw that she was still here and didn't leave with some guy.

Opening her eyes slowly, she stood in front of Apollo and gave him a weird look. "Yeah. Morning." She knew he had called her stinky, but she didn't really care what he said. She was way too tired. She turned around to walk away again, when he started speaking.

"So taking another early morning shower again? What? You that afraid that people will finally figure out that it's you who's been stinking up this whole place?" He let the grin turn into a smirk as he mocked her like he always does.

Ok, now she cared. Turning around, she gave him her best death glare. "Listen here you stupid idiot! First of all I don't stink! You're the one with the bad smell!! And second is it a crime to take morning showers?" She said coolly. She resumed trying to dry her hair with the towel.

"Normally it isn't. But when someone's using up all the shampoo and a whole bottle of perfume it is." He sniffed her before pulling back and held his nose. The smell of her fruit shampoo and perfume was to strong for his liking.

"Well excuse me for trying to smell nice." She refused to meet his eyes. She knew that everyone could tell that she was wearing too much perfume and a lot of the fruit smelling shampoo, but she had too. Normally she would only just spray a few more sprays of perfume, but with Apollo around she had to make her scent smell of flowers and other things. She couldn't have them know of her reasons, not yet at least.

"So what's up? You sick of this place or something? Or were you going to meet somebody last night?" The words just came out of his mouth,they left before he had a chance to try and stop them, but it didn't matter, he really wanted to know if she really was meeting someone.

Stiffing up a little, she looked at him with a guiltily look. "Wh-what are you talking about? I-I didn't go anywhere last night. I was sound asleep last night. Yep! That's right. I was asleep like the good girl I am." She was a bad liar and she knew it. Slowly she backed away. "Well I have to go now. See you later." She tried to make a break for it but Apollo grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around to face him.

"Tell me right now. Who the hell were you meeting last night?" He looked her straight in the eyes. She saw an emotion she couldn't describe in his eyes. She's never seen him look at her like this before; he had her completely frozen in her tracks.

"Apollo." She spoke his name softly and her cheeks were beginning to turn red.

"Cause I need to see what the hell is wrong with him in that messed up head of their's. Anyone who wants to be with you has to be retarded or something." He cracked up laughing at that. He laughed so hard that he let go of Silvia's hand and fell to the ground, laughing like a maniac. It felt good knowing things were still the same.

"Apollo!!!!" Silvia on the other hand didn't find it so funny. Her face turned red with anger and using all her strength stepped on Apollo's face about ten times before kicking him in the gut and walked away. "You're such a jerk you know that. Oh and by the way, who cares if I'm going to meet someone, at least they care about me!" She added being stomping away mumbling to herself about what a jerk Apollo was.

Apollo was left on the floor, with footprints all over his face. His head hurt like hell and his gut was in pain from where she kicked him, but the thing that hurt the most to him was his heart. So she was meeting someone. But who? And why?

Sitting crossed legged, he leaned up against at wall, arms crossed, eyes closed, and he tried to think of who Silvia might be meeting. It could be someone from Deava; they would be more likely to fall for her and the same for Silvia. Or it could be that the last time they fought a shadow angel Silvia found someone and feel in love with them at first sight.

"Urgh!" He ran his hands through his hair and growled. This was so frustrating. "Just who the hell is she seeing every night!?!" He shouted out, wanting some type of answer to come from his shouts.

"You do know that it's not polite to shout so early in the morning?" Apollo turned his head to see commander Fudou walking towards him.

Apollo just glared at him and stood up. "Yeah. Whatever old man." Shoving his hands in his pockets he headed back to his room. _'Stupid old man. Like he's going to be able to help me. Man. I wish Silvia would just tell me who the hell she's meeting.'_

Commander Fudou gave a small smile at Apollo's back. "The things we wish for cannot be granted just because we wish them to be real. And they're certainly not granted by making a wish to someone else and expecting them to be granted by that person. Wishing can only be granted by the human heart, but only if you allow the wish to happen." Fudou had his eyes closed and his arms behind his back as he spoke these words to Apollo.

Apollo, confused by his words, turned around to face the commander and ask him just what the hell is he talking about, but he was gone. "What the…" He looked all around but couldn't find any trace of him. It was like he was a ghost and just disappeared into thin air. "Crazy old man." He mumbled and headed back to bed. Maybe if he got some more sleep, then he could figuring out who it was that Silvia was meeting. And if not, then at least he would be recharged enough to ask her again the next time he saw her.

**-**

The day went on after that. Everyone was now awake and preparing for another attack by the shadow angels.

**Reika Hong Vector Mars, Silvia de Alisia Vector Luna, Apollo Vector Sol.**

Everyone's who name wasn't called, ran to the control center to help out and wait to see if they needed to trade places with any of the fighters. The vectors took off and headed to where the shadow angels where attacking.

"Everyone, the shadow angels are attacking area 57, Sector 17." The second in command Jean-Jerome, said to the three pilots.

"Sector 17?!" Silvia's eyes widen and her voice sounded full of fear.

"Apollo, you'll be the…" Jean-Jerome tried to finish but Silvia cut him off. "Commander! Let me take over as the head today!" Everyone was shocked at her. They've never heard Silvia ask to be the head, sure they all knew she wanted to be, everyone did, but no one but Apollo has ever fought to be the head.

"What? Are you insane?!" He gasped at the her sudden request. "Silvia dear, I understand you want to fight but…" Once again he was interrupted, but by Fudou this time.

"Alright. Silvia will be the head this time. Everyone follow her lead." Fudou told them.

"Yes sir!" Reika just agreed and readied herself for when they would merge.

"Whatever." Apollo just went with it.

"Thank you, commander. You won't be disappointed." Silvia said before getting her vector ready to merge.

"I know I won't." The commander said silently to himself.

"Commander Fudou! Are you sure we should let Silvia be the head? I mean sure the girl is very talented, but the shadow angel attacks have gotten more and more merciless. She could get killed. Wouldn't it be better if Apollo was the head?" Jean-Jerome tried to fight with the commander but his cries fell on deaf ears.

"No." He simply said. "That girl's eyes. Can't you all see, there's determination in them today that is different from before? This time she has a reason to fight. She's fighting to protect something important to her."

"Something important to her?" Sophia wondered looking at the commander. "And what is that?"

"Who knows? But whatever it is, it's in that town that's under attack." He told them, hands folded and his chin resting on them. His eyes were glued onto Silvia and he waited for the battle to start.

"Ok, everyone. Let's do this!" Silvia shouted everyone getting into position.

"Merge 1" Reika shouted.

"Merge 2." Apollo said in a bored tone. He heard everything that the commander said and he was annoyed right now. _'Something important to protect? Just what the hell is in that damn town?'_ He didn't who or what was in there, but he was going to find out once this battle was over.

"Go Aquarion!" Silvia shouted with determination. She wasn't going to lose today. The three vectors aligned perfectly and the vectors began to form their fighting machine. The light from aquarion surrounded them and each felt their auras combine.

"Aquarion Luna!" They were ready to fight now. They stood looking at the harvest beast and lunged at it. Silvia giving it her all used the hands and punched the beast so hard that it went flying. It got back up and went at them but Silvia just punched it again, but harder then before. This continued on for a while.

"Wow. Princess is really fighting hard to today." Pierre said from his seat as everyone watched the fight.

"Whoa, calm down blondie." Apollo said. "Let us try and get at it too.

"Yeah, Silvia. I'll admit you're doing great, but we're a team and we need to fight together." Reika said to her.

"Fine. Then let's finish it off with this last attack." Silvia stood up from her seat and was ready to fire an arrow at the beast. "Reika, can you do the aiming for me?" Silvia knew her aim wasn't that good and she wanted to hit this harvest beast in one shot.

"Uh, sure. Yeah, no problem." Reika did was she was told and aimed a perfect shot at the beast. She had to admit it felt a little weird with Silvia asking for her help but she didn't say anything.

"Apollo, you be on the look out, just in case that thing moves." Silvia told him.

"Whatever you say." He replied sitting with his arms crossed. He just wanted this battle to be over already.

"Ok." Silvia had the arrow ready, now all she needed was for Reika to tell her when to fire.

"Ok, Silvia. Fire the arrow now." Reika told her. "It's perfectly aimed right at the beast's weak point." Silvia didn't need to be told twice. She fired the arrow and watched it go. It was a perfect shot, or at least it would have been if the beast didn't move away. It moved away so fast that no saw it until the arrow went right past it.

"What?!" Everyone was surprised and they tried again and again but the results were the same. This beast was just to fast, they couldn't get a hit on it.

"Urgh! Hold still!" Silvia tried to fire another arrow but it dodged it again.

"This is getting us nowhere. That thing is just to fast." Reika said trying to think of a way to hit it.

"Yeah, your right. Hey amazon, time to trade places. I'm gonna be the head now." Apollo said getting ready to change. He would beat things harvest beast and then he would figure out what the hell it was Silvia was trying to protect in this town.

"No way! I'm the head and I will defeat this thing." Silvia tried to hit it like she did when the battle first started, but the beast just dodged again, only this time it grabbed the arm and sent them flying backwards.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!" Everyone held on tight trying not to get thrown out of their seats.

"Commander, we need to make a switch. Tell Silvia to switch with one of them." Jean-Jerome turned to Fudou but he got no response. The commander had his eyes closed and was completely ignoring him.

"Uh? Is he asleep?" Pierre asked from his seat.

Everyone was wondering the samething.

"Fine! Sirius! Talk some sense into your sister. She'll listen to you; get her to switch with one of them." Jean-Jerome Turned to Silvia's older brother. He knew that she would listen to him.

"Yes sir!" Agreeing with the second in command, Sirius turned to the monitor and called to his sister. "Silvia, you fought a great battle but it's time for you to switch and let someone else be the head. This thing is to strong for you."

Silvia took a minute to answer him. "No, you're wrong brother. I know I can beat this thing. I refuse to just give up like that." She ignored her brother and went back to fighting.

"Wow. Silvia must really want to fight if she disagreed with her brother." Jun whispered over to Tsugumi.

"Yeah. I've never once seen her even say no to him before." Tsugumi replied agreeing with him. She guessed that Silvia really wanted to defeat this monster.

"It is more then just her wanting to fight." Rena spoke up. "I can see it. Her aura is very strong. She is fighting to protect something that is very special to her."

"But what is it?" Jun asked. Everyone in the room now had their eyes on Rena.

"I don't know. You would have to ask Silvia that." She told them smiling. Silvia's aura looked beautiful to her right now. It was a shining very strongly and the colors were so bright and so memorizing. It was something that she does not see to often and was loving how beautiful the colors really were.

"Hey do you really think this is all to protect something?" Pierre asked. "I mean we all know that she's been sneaking out at night to go some place, but how do we know if she's only doing this to protect something or if she's just trying to impress Sirius?" Pierre made a good point and everyone started to wonder what Silvia's motives were.

"You're all not looking at the big picture." Fudou spoke up. "It doesn't matter what her reason are, Silvia is trying to protect something that she loves and because of that she'll win this fight."

"But how can you be so sure? They're losing right now." Jean-Jerome said pointing at the monitor. Aquarion Luna was just getting thrown by the beast.

"When a human-being tries to protect something that they love it gives them amazing strength that they normally never have when they fight a regular battle." Fudou stood up and opened his coat to reveal the words love and protect on his shirt. "Protecting those that we love, it is that purpose that will lead all of us to victory!"

"Uh…" No one knew what to say to that. They all knew that commander Fudou was an amazing man, but sometimes he says things that they can't understand.

"Silvia!" Fudou called to her. "You told me before this battle started that I wouldn't be disappointed. Well prove that I won't be. Fight! Fight and protect what you want to keep safe from harm!" He shouted out to her.

"Protect what I want to keep safe from harm?" Silvia repeated those words and looked at the beast. "I won't give up!" With incredible power she got Aquarion Luna to stand up and her aura was rising. "I will beat this beast!"

Apollo and Reika were speechless at how badly Silvia wanted to win. She really wanted to beat this thing. Apollo had to smile at that. "Not without me your not. I can't you take all the glory of beating this thing." He said.

"Same here. It wouldn't be good if I let you guys beat this thing without me." Reika joined in and all three of their auras were perfectly aligned and in synch with each other.

"Thanks guys." Silvia didn't know what else to say but to thank them. "Now let's get this thing." They all this time aimed for the beast and got ready to fire their arrow. Their auras strong and ready, they were going to hit it this time.

"Now let's go!"They all had the attack ready to beat this beast and finish this battle. "**Aquarion Luna! Protecting Love Arrow!!!**" All three fired the arrow and unlike the last time, when the beast dodged the arrow didn't miss. It turned around and went straight through where the heart is supposed to be. The harvest beast exploded and they finally won.

"Yes! All right! I did it! I mean…we did it!" Silvia smiled at Apollo and Reika and thanked each of them for helping her.

"Way to go Amazon." Apollo smiled at Silvia. He had to admit he was really happy and impress with Silvia right now.

"All right Silvia!" Pierre cheered for her.

"That was amazing." Sophia smiled. She was happy that they had won and Silvia was able to protect whatever she trying to protect.

Fudou stood up and let a smirk appear on his face. "When a person has something precious to protect, they become so strong that no matter how bad the battle may look for them, they will always win. Protecting those that are close to us, that is sole reason why people fight in the first place."

With the battle finally over, everyone was now able to relax and enjoy themselves. The three pilots came back and when back to their rooms for some rest and relaxation. Everyone knew how tried they were so no one disturbed them; they all figured that they would be sound asleep. That was true for Reika, but not for Apollo and Silvia.

* * *

Apollo was outside looking up at the moon once again. He thinking about the battle and everything that had happened. How Silvia tried to hard to protect something. How strong she became all in the course of one battle. He wondered if the thing she was protecting stayed safe.

A yawn escaped from him and he was ready to head inside when he caught the scent that was in the wind. Turning around, he saw Silvia running off the base again. Only this time instead of a bag full of food, she had a backpack on. His dream came rushing into his mind, his dream of Silvia running away with that same backpack on, leaving them all to be with some guy they didn't know. Apollo jumped down to the ground and followed after her, there was no way he was going to let her leave just like that.

He followed her into the town that they had just protected and stayed hidden in the shadows. He watched as she turned down a narrow street and jumped over a fence. He mimicked her action and hide behind a wall when he saw her stop and look around. She was in the back of a bar, with a messed up neo on sign. His dream was replaying his head, causing his heart to speed up and his body became tense.

"You can come out now." She called out looking around. Something in the shadows moved and Silvia turned to smile at the figure. "There you are." She walked over to it.

It was Apollo's dream coming to life. She was really going to leave them to go off with some guy. Well he wasn't about to let her go without a fight, he came out of the shadows and ran to Silvia's side.

"Silvia." He grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her back. "Just what the hell do you think you're dong?!" His voice was frantic, she was really leaving, but Apollo wouldn't allow it. He would keep her here, even if it meant he had to drag her stupid butt back to the base and tie her down. There was no way he was going to let her leave, not without a fight.

"Apollo! What are you doing here!?!" She got her wrist away from his grip and glared at him.

"I should be asking you that same question. Just what the hell are you thinking?! You're just going to run away with some guy and leave all of us!?!" He pointed and accusing finger at her while at the same time looking around for the form of a male nearby. Whoever it was that was trying to make Silvia leave, he would beat the crap out of them and make sure the next time the Shadow Angels show up, he was the first one to be taken away.

"What are you talking about?!" Silvia crossed her arms and glared. "Apollo if you're just playing some stupid game to try and get me in trouble, just stop it. It's not going to work so just go away!" Silvia turned around and bent down to where her backpack was to take something out.

"I'm not playing a game." Apollo marched up to her to see who was in the shadows. "I'm here to stop you from….!?" He stopped talking when he saw what was in the shadows. "…playing with a puppy?" He suddenly felt very stupid. "What the hell?!" He felt like a complete fool but he was more confused at this point.

A little light brown puppy was barking happily and wagging his tail up at Apollo. "Yes, it's a puppy. I found him here on day when we went shopping for supplies for Tsugumi. He doesn't have a collar and I asked around and he doesn't have an owner so I've been taking care of him." She told him taking out a can of dog food and put it in the bowl.

"Okay?" Apollo was still confused. "But if you wanted to take care of it, then why not bring it to Deava and take care of it there?" He asked her.

"I would, but Sirius is allergic to dogs." Silvia said sadly petting the dog on the head.

"So is that why you've been taking morning showers and wearing all that perfume?" Apollo asked squatting down to play with the puppy. "So I take it he's the reason why you were so determine to fight today."

"Yeah." Silvia replied smiling watching Apollo and the puppy played together.

"So does this little guy got a name or what?" He asked her, holding the puppy in his arms. The little dog had a lot of energy and really seemed to like playing with Apollo.

"Ember." She answered.

He raised an eyebrow at the name. He was expecting a name like Snoopy or Sirius even. He hadn't expected her to name it that. "Ember? Why ember?" Apollo wondered. He really thought she would give it a stupid cute name.

"Well when I found him, he had injuries from a fire so I call him ember." She told him taking Ember from him and cuddled him in her arms. She really did love the dog and loved his name. It just seemed to fit so perfectly with him.

Apollo stared at Silvia and the dog Ember as he licked her face and she giggled. He would never say it out loud but he had to admit that she looked really cute right now. "Embers a good name for him." He told her.

"Thanks." She smiled at him but then looked down sadly.

"What's wrong?" Apollo didn't understand why she was so sad now.

"It's just…I hate leaving him here all alone, I'm worried that something or someone might hurt him. I want to take him back with me but my brother…" Silvia left it at that. She knew her brother would never allow her to keep Ember. After he got over his sneezing, he would tell her to put the dog back where she found it and leave it at that.

"Then hide him." Apollo walked up to her and took her hand in his. He had her backpack on and he led her back to the base. "We'll just ask old man Fudou to help us hide Ember from your brother. I'm sure he won't mind." He smiled at her. He was sure the old man wouldn't mind so much and even if he did, then he would watch the dog for her. He liked animals and he could convince Pierre and Jun to keep their mouths shut about the dog. He would do that, just as long as Silvia stopped running out at night, making him get all paranoid and stuff. _'This damn girl is turning me into a stupid paranoid fool.' _He thought rolling his eyes, uncousinly sniffing the air for her scent. Something about her scent was just so familiar to him, Apollo just wanted to keep smelling her scent.

"Are you sure about this?" Silvia wasn't to sure. She liked the idea but she still wasn't sure. If her brother ever found out, she would be in so much trouble and so would Apollo. Her brother already hated him and she didn't want to be the cause of that hatred to grow.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be our little secret." He winked at her and kept walking.

"Apollo." Silvia stopped walking and kissed Apollo on the cheek. "Thank you." She smiled sweetly at him.

Apollo froze for a second before he started walking again. "Yeah, sure. Don't mention it." He knew his face had to have been red but he didn't care. _'Just pretend it didn't bother you and she'll forget it.'_ He told himself looking straight ahead, trying to stop his heart that was suddenly beating five times faster then it normally does.

Silvia smiled up at him and looked down at Ember. She didn't know why but she felt really happy for some reason. Maybe it was because she could finally keep Ember with her, or maybe it was because Apollo was being so nice to her. Or was it because she liked that they were for once not fighting and getting along. That being this close to him, talking this way, seemed so familiar to her. It was so nice and was a feeling that was both new to her and yet seemed like it was something that she normally felt whenever she was with him. A familiar old and new feeling.

"Our little secret." She breathed out with a soft smile, looking up at the rising sun. "I like that." She spoke the words so soft that only she heard them.

END.


End file.
